Number of Problems
by Determined Artist
Summary: A new villain plans to wreak havoc on two dimensions. Meanwhile, Lee needs help for upcoming Math test.


In SouthDale Junior HighSchool, the Clark siblings were walking through empty part of the hallway. The oldest Lee looked at the test in his hand with sadden expression.

"Oh man, all of this soccer practices and Whopping is really cutting into math. If this keeps up then it good-bye missions for a month." He said.

"Well look on the bright side Lee?" His younger brother Marc uttered in an atempt to cheer him up. "We got plenty of time to study for your next exam."

"Yeah, don't worry? It not like it's next week?" Marc's twin, Megan added.

"Oh no," It was that moment that the realization hit the thirteen year-old like a snow ball to the face. It totally is."

"Don't sweat it bro? I'm sure we can handle things without you for a month." The youngest sibling, Tony said casting a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah, what did you get on your test today test?" Needless to say his brother cocky was starting getting to him. Dose he not care that things will be more dangerous if he's gone?

It didn't" take long for the eleven year -old to hand him a paper. "Hear."

Lee took and looked at with Marc and Megan peering from each side.

"A seventy-three?" Lee said with widen eyes. "Now way!"

"That's better then what he normally gets?"" Lee heard commented, but too blown over the fact that his youngest brother out did him in something-math of all things. This has to be a trick it's got to be.

"Wow, I never thought I see the day were Tony has ba better grade then you, Lee." Megan added.

"HEY?" Tony called in an annoyed tone. "Just because I may goof-off a lot doesn't mean I don't know nothing. I got all of my math training from duelling."

This gave the three eldest siblings confused looks, until Marc spoke up. " I believe it's what people call that card game little kids play.

"You mean Duel Monsters?" Megan questioned to which Tony followed with his response.

"That's right. First time, duel master champion at our school your's truely. The youngest brother, Tony standing in front of them with pride pointing his thumbs at himself. " And for the record dueling is not kids game." The young lad soon directed his attention towards The oldest Clark. "I'll be happy to give you some lessons, bro?"

"Please," Lee gave his reply in a sarcastic tone. "like I need help from a kiddy game?"

Just then, the hallway shook before a logic destroying tornado busted through the floor and sucked them in faster then a race horse."

Through the screaming the oldest boy uttered. "Kind of a bad time to be whooping Jerry"

In no time they found themselves landing on the sofa in WHOOP!'s headquarters.

"Greetings spies." The sibling's bosses, Jerry said, sitting at his desk in front of was nothing new, but what was the sight of another Jerry sitting next him.

"Don't tell me, you try cloning yourself Jerry?" Megan asked in perlexed tone.

"Work's that difficult, huh?" Lee added, genuinely mixed of concern and curiousity.

"No." One of the Jerry's replied "We having trouble with our experimental matter transportation machine I was standing to close, I 'am afraid."

"But rest assured," The second Jerry responded. "I 'am the real Jerry."

"Don't listen to him spies? I 'am the real Jerry. Spies."

"Please, they could clearly tell that you are the imposter."

"That's preposterous, spies I 'am the real Jerry."

It was this moment that the men was starting each other down.

"Would you quit it?"The only female in the room stomped, stopping the pair before it became the battle of the Jerrys. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with this when it's with us."

"Right." The first Jerry said followed by the second one.

"Now your assignment?"

"Could you make this quick, Jerr-I mean Jerrs? I seriously got to study. My mission going is on the line."

"Very well then." Jerry number one uttered. "You'll be the heading to research lab in the Arctic someone broke and stool some top secret information."

"Why would someone go through the trouble of steeling from an old research lab?" Megan questioned.

"We don't know. That is why we want you to investigate." Jerry number two respond.

"Hopefully we get back in time to study."

"Now, your gadgets." The first boss said as he pressed a button on his keyboard, which unleashed a small shelf with some stuff neatly oraginized on it.

"We have the Illuminating Party String." Jerry number two informed. "One spray will illuminate the darkest places."

"Cool. I wonder if I could use this at parties?" Lee questioned, plucking up a canister off the shelf.

"Next: we have the Drop Trash Tastic." Jerry number one countined, meanwhile, Megan gotten up, walked the next item, with appeared to be just any old laser pointer,and picked up.

"Just aim the laser pointer and press the red button and large trash instantly appear."

As Jerry was talking the female member did just that pointing the pointer at the ceiling and just like the old man said, a bunch of trash appears, falling on Megan, burying her.

Once she poked her head and the gadget out she commented "Gross and seriously bad for the environment Jerr." Megan.

Not long after Marc walked towards her and took the pointer off her hand?"

"And finally we have the Super Stick to Anything Bomb."

"Great. Can't wait to use this again." Tony said, giving off an excited smile.

"Alright spies, let's get moving. Hopefully it won't take too long." Eagered, Lee joined his siblings in joining on their spy G.I's before heading off in the Whoop! jet.

"Good luck Spies." One Jerry's said as they watched the aircraft flew off.

"Now that is all taken, I say we get to bottom of this, shall we?"

"Gladly."


End file.
